feeding like hanniball
by neah nightray
Summary: Elena wonders about Elijah feeding habits


AN: This was inspired by Julie's comment that whenever Elijah decides to sink his teeth on somebody is going to be like when Hannibal's cooks. For my part, I believe that whenever Elijah decides to feed on someone is going to be more sensual and dominating.

- How come I have never see you vamp out?

- Vamp out?.- Elijah asked with an amused look from the seat on the window.

- You know, your spidery veined face.- Elena replied with an eye roll from her position on the desk.

- A difference from the others, I don't feel the need to inflict fright by vamping out as you put it, therefore I only show my face when I feed on someone.

- So you do feed from humans?.- she couldn't help but feel a slight thrill at the thought of Elijah feeding on her, seeing him like nobody else did.

- Only on certain occasions.- Elijah replied before fixing a dark predatory look on Elena.

Perhaps you'd like a demonstration?

- A demonstration?.- Elena asked feeling suddenly aroused by Elijah's looks.

- Yes, I believe action speak louder than words.- Elijah answered while standing and shredding his jacket and putting in neatly on a chair and proceeded to extend a hand to her.

So shall we?

She took his hand while he used his other to pull her closer and leaned his forehead to hers.

- I much prefer it to be an intimate process, I happen to find that the blood tastes better this way.- Elijah purred before claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss

He maneuvered her towards the bed, grasping her thighs to lift her, her legs automatically closing around him, he deposited her in the pillows, allowing his hands to travel around her torso to the ends of her shirt before lifting it and throwing behind his shoulder, his lips moved from her mouth to her jaw to her neck taking his time nibbling and sucking on the precise spots that he already knew by touch and delighting himself with the moans and gasps that escaped her lips.

His lips found her collar bone and made a trail of love bites to her breasts while his hands moved from her waist towards her bra's fastener and smoothly opened it, they pulled apart to allow him to throw the bra away, and Elena moved to kiss him once again only to be stopped by Elijah's hand pushing downwards, brushing his lips with hers he moved his head downwards her left nipple taking it into his mouth while staring intently at Elena, his other hand moved to cup her right breast, pinching the nipple while his mouth sucked and nibbled the other.

Elena threw her head back and moaned loudly, his tongue felt so good and oh god she groaned when his mouth moved to her other nipple, she could feel the wetness forming between her legs but Elijah's firm grip stopped her from gaining the some much needed friction she desired.

Elijah moaned at the smell of Elena's new rush of arousal, feeling his mouth watering he moved his hand to pull down her shorts and underwear, he sat up admiring the beauty in front of him while uncuffing his sleeves and rolling them.

Elena watched him untie his tie and a couple buttons while his right hand moved from her flat stomach between the valley of her breast towards her neck and ending up brushing her lower lip, then his hands were tying her up with a dark blue tie.

- I like to be thoroughly when eating, Elena.- said Elijah at seeing her curious expression at his actions.

Elijah settled himself between her legs, taking a deep breath of her arousal he moved his lips towards her left thigh alternating between biting and nibbling until he found her femoral artery, he sucked on the spot until it was red and then pressed a soft kiss to it before he pressed his tongue to her core.

Elena's back arched at the feeling, she was expecting his fangs but was not disappointed to feel him where she needed him the most, with his dark hair pressed sinfully to her things and his tongue pressing against her clitoris too softly that she had to try to move her hips to get more only to be stopped by his firm grip, finally his tongue pressed harder as he moved it up and down her labia before settling on her clitoris, he used his fingers to part her open before sliding one in, moving slowly to stretch her, he added a second finger and started moving in and out in a faster pace while his mouth alternate between nibbling and sucking her bundle of nerves, when he added a third finger filling her even deeper he could feel her clenching around him, he arched his fingers inside of her and picked up his pace until she came with a loud shout of his name, her hands fisted tightly around the sheets.

Quickly Elijah moved his mouth to her femoral artery, using his tongue to spot the vein he bite hard, her rich blood with oxytocin filled his mouth, he moaned at the feeling and retreated his fangs from the wound using his lips and tongue to feed.

Elena didn't know whether she was coming again or if her pleasure was being intensified, all she could feel was his tongue and lips working a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure while his fingers rode her out of her orgasm before bringing her to yet another one.

All too soon Elijah stopped feeding and used his saliva to coated the wound, he pulled apart from her and watched as Elena tried to regain her breathing while he licked her juices off of his fingers, his eyes darkened even more if possible and he said with a husky voice

- I believe it's time we move to the main dish, don't you agree?.

* * *

_Reviews make me happy :3_


End file.
